Blood on My Hands
by Reaper of Heroes
Summary: It's one thing to have blood on your hands, but when the blood isn't innocent, how should it be treated? After Wally ceases, Artemis finds herself caught in this gray area, and Nightwing has to intervene.
Artemis had killed Deathstroke. She, or Tigris rather, had taken his head clean off, and held it in her hands as she removed his mask triumphantly. Now, all she had to do was wash his blood off her hands before anyone found out. Still dressed as Tigris, she entered her kitchen, and found herself face to face with a very pissed off looking Nightwing.

"Hello Artemis," he said coolly, leaning against the counter, the moonlight illuminating his face through the window. "Pretty late for you to be getting home on a school night?"

"Pretty late for you to be in my house, isn't it?" She countered sharply whilst panicking internally. This was not what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to come home, clean her weapons and hands, and place Slade's mask on her hidden souvenir shelf. No one else was supposed to know about this. She made sure to stay out of the moonlight so, just maybe, he wouldn't notice the blood.

"Touche," Nightwing conceded. "But what's with the gear bag?" He nodded towards the duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "You weren't assigned any missions. So what could you possibly be doing with…"

"Oh you know already," she snapped, cutting Nightwing off. "So why draw this out?"

"Ok then," he said, glaring straight into her gray eyes. "Getting right to it. You've been killing off members of the Light, and tonight you took down Deathstroke. Why are you doing this?"

"That's simple," she smirked, returning the glare with as much attitude as she could muster. "Wally."

"Wally?" Nightwing asked, completely confounded. "How does Wally…"  
"It's revenge!" Artemis shouted, not having the patience to deal with Nightwing at this hour. "I'm killing the Light to get revenge because of Wally."

"It was the Reach's device that killed him, Artemis." Nightwing said calmly, sensing the lingering aggressiveness the archer still had from the night's events.

"But the Light are the ones who brought the Reach to Earth." She hissed. "If they hadn't brought the Reach here, then he would still be alive." She fought not to choke and cry, because as angry as she was, the pain of losing him still felt like being stabbed through the heart.

"Artemis," Nightwing whispered, shaking his head in frustration. "What would ever make you think Wally would want you to do this?"

"He wouldn't." She choked, her voice cracking. "But he isn't here to stop me, now is he?"

"But shouldn't trying to honor his memory be enough to stop you?" Nightwing shouted, punching a hole in the nearest cabinet. "You don't know how much it hurts me to see you act this way in his name."

"How much it hurts you!" Artemis retorted, completely taken aback by Nightwings words. "How much could it have possibly hurt you?"  
"He was my best friend!" Nightwing shouted in response.

"He was the love of my life!" Artemis retaliated, her voice faltering. She felt the dams behind her eyes give way and the tears began to flow. "Do you have any idea what it's like, to lose someone you love before your very eyes?" She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach as she sunk into the moonlight. She was powerless before her confronter. She had broken, her heart finally giving way to emotions just ripping away at it.

"Yes, I have," Nightwing whispered back, a tone of sadness in his voice that even Artemis couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I watched my whole family murdered in front of me at the age of nine, so yeah, I get it. But why choose revenge?" He looked down at her, his blue eyes the only escape for the sadness hidden by the blank expression he wore.

"Because I couldn't think of any other way to deal with the pain, so I took a leaf out of the family book." She raised her hands instinctively to wipe away the tears, her eyes widening at the realization of what she'd done.

"You realize you have blood on your hands Artemis." Nightwing scolded, noticing the stains in the moonlight.

"At least it's not innocent blood on my hands," She replied, shakily standing back up to face him. If she was going to go down, it wouldn't be without a fight.

"The only blood a hero should have on their hands is their own," Nightwing said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "After they've made the ultimate sacrifice. Wally would have understood that."

"Well, I'm sorry then, but I guess I'm no longer a hero." Artemis replied, mentally preparing to attack.

"I'm sorry too." Nightwing sighed, and then struck out in an instant. Artemis couldn't react fast enough, and found herself pinned to the ground and in handcuffs. She was glad her mother couldn't see her right now, the sight of her daughter in handcuffs would have killed her.

…

Artemis sat inside her cell at Belle Reve, dreading what was supposed to happen in the next few minutes. Her one phone call, as much as she despised it, had proven useful. Now all she had to do was wait, or rather, react, as her inhibitor collar shut off. She quickly flung herself underneath her bed as the door to her cell was blown off it's hinges.

"I never thought this day would come baby girl."

"Neither did I dad," she grumbled bitterly, pulling herself out from under the bed. The presence of her father wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she needed to get out of here, and he was her best option.

"You're welcome for the bust, and I'll be collecting that favor at any time." He said, tossing her a duffle bag filled with her gear. "But what are you gonna do until then? The heroes won't take you back."

"All I'm worried about dad is making sure the blood on my hands isn't innocent."

 **Just a short little story, nothing major. The idea hit me a few days ago and I just ran with it. Hope you all enjoyed.** **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Reaper of Heroes out.**


End file.
